


Wind

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: “Sherlock, you have to come home. Now.”His lungs were burning. His legs were hurting. Still he ran. As fast as he could, heart pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it was about to explode.Never in his life had he been so scared.





	Wind

“Sherlock, you have to come home. Now.”  
His lungs were burning. His legs were hurting. Still he ran. As fast as he could, heart pounding so hard in his chest it felt like it was about to explode.

Never in his life had he been so scared. 

The streets he usually loved so much were torturing him, seeming to stretch with every passing second, trying to hindering him to reach his destination. 

It took him an eternity, but he finally made it, hands shaking, heart throbbing in his throat. He bursts the doors open that separated him from his wife.   
He didn’t feel the pain it caused until he finally laid eyes on the woman he loved and who was carrying his child. She lay on the couch, a hand rubbing her belly. 

“Molly!”

That was all he was able to say. A fear had gripped his heart, cold and tight, making it hard to think straight. If anything happened to her or their baby…

“Oh God, Sherlock-”

A sound of desperation left his throat and he fell to her feet, helping her to sit up. 

“I’m so sorry, I tried to call you again but you didn’t answer.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Molly avoided his eyes and blushed. It drove him insane. He cupped her face to make her look at him. 

“What? What?! Molly if you don’t tell me immediately I’m going insane.”

Her big brown eyes locked with him and the tears in them broke his heart.   
God, how much he loved her. 

“It was flatulence.”

He blinked. His mind went blank. 

With a groan she buried her face in her hands.

“I’m so sorry! I’m a doctor! I should know the difference between contractions and wind! Gosh, this is so embarrassing.”

For a second Sherlock thought he was going to faint, the relief washing out the adrenaline in his blood way too fast. 

While Molly was mumbling excuses he joined her on the couch and slung his arms around her, pressing her against him until she complained.   
“Sorry. Sorry, love.”  
He rained kisses on her face until she giggled. 

“Please never scare me like this again. I’m not…I can’t…”

She blushed and smiled. 

“I promise.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Sherlock took a few deep breaths to calm down. They leaned back against the couch and he began rubbing her swollen baby belly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked into her hair, inhaling her scent.

“Yeah. Just a bit bored. I wish I could do something productive. You know, something other than fart the live long day.”

Sherlock chuckled and pulled her closer. 

“Want to take a bath together?”

“Aren’t you on a case?”

“Yes, but I’d rather be with you.”

Molly looked up at him, smiling brightly. 

“You know, for someone who doesn’t give a damn if his words hurt, you say the perfect thing when I least expect it.”

They shared a sweet kiss. 

Then Sherlock pulled her off the couch.

“Come on Mrs. Holmes, let’s get naked and wet.”

“Ooohhh.”

“In the bathtub”, he said with a smirk and a shake of his head, irgnoring the pout of his wife.

“Fine. Hey, I can upgrade the tub to a whirlpool.”

 

It took him a second. Then he laughed and kissed his clever wife, telling her that he loved her not once, but three times. 


End file.
